


Son of a whore

by Kjam



Series: Hamilton one-shots [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: John jokingly calls Alex son of a bitch, and hurts him with these words more than he would think. He tries to comfort Alex afterwards.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863049
Kudos: 34





	Son of a whore

“Then we stole the cannons right under their nose!”  
“That calls for another round, Mon Amie. ”  
“You are one crazy son of a bitch, Alex” laughs John.  
Alexander's face becomes very still, and he shuts up, which is very concerning if we are talking about Alexander. He puts his drink down.  
“Alex? Are you all right? ”  
He jumps up and stormes out, elbowing Herc on the way, who spills the wine on the floor.  
“What the fuck, man? What is wrong with you? ”  
“Did I say something bad? ”  
“Go after him, Mon Amie. Words can hurt more than you think. ”  
John finds Alex in his tent. He is sitting at his desk, head buried in his hands. He wipes his face when he notices John.  
“Get out! ”  
“I’m sorry, Alex. I was joking. I didn’t think that it would hurt you. ”  
“No one ever does. ”  
“Then explain it to me. So I can understand. ”  
He waits patiently for an answer. Alexander’s voice is full of emotion when he finally speaks.  
“My mum...she wasn’t married to my dad when she had me. Which wasn’t a big loss, since he was an asshole who left us when I was ten. ”  
Suddenly many things make sense about Alex. Why he never speaks about his family. Why he hates it so much when the General calls him son. The look on his face whenever John gets a letter from his dad.  
“Ever since I was a child everyone has been calling me a bastard, son of a whore, a nobody. I thought when I came to New York that I can break free from that. That I can be something more than a bastard. But it seems like I can’t run away from that. ”  
“No one thinks less of you because of that. And even if they do, fuck them. Lafayette, Herc, and I will be always there for you. And I’m sorry for what I said. I wasn’t thinking. ”  
He lies down on the cot and pats it beside him. Alex sits next to him and he lays his head on his lap.  
“Tell me more about your mom. ”  
“She had the softest brown hair, and she would sing to me every night... ”  
He shuts his eyes as he listens to him, he reaches out with one hand and squeezes Alex’s. He squeezes back, and John knows that he is forgiven.


End file.
